iSeddie
by DawneySings500
Summary: Sam and Freddie get together in desperation AND love. What happens when Carly is being greedy, Ms.Briggs and Mr.Howard join forces, and Spencer and Ms.Benson have some fun? Seddie, rated all
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, man!" I scream. It is 8:00 a.m. School started over an hour ago. I get up, and shuffle to the bathroom, taking a quick shower, and doing everything else you do in the bathroom. I run downstairs, back-pack in hand, and find Spencer crashed on the couch. I leave a note to tell him where I went, though I think he should know. I run into school, and run into 's room. "Carly Shay, your late!" he yells. I look around the room, hair wet from the shower, clothes bunched up. I fix my clothes, run a hand through my hair, and stand up straight. Still, I say nothing, but gulp hard. ", would you mind telling me WHY your late." he said with a hiss. I thought, but nothing came, so I forced myself to spit out the truth. "Well, my alarm clock didn't go off, and my older brother Spencer like basically died on my couch, which means he was so tire he crashed and didn't wake up, and on Summer days I wake up at 8:00 a.m. so I wake up at 8:00 if my alarm clock doesn't go off at 5:30 a.m. precisely! Technology SUCKS!" I yelled out of breath. I heaved in, then walked straight up to and looked him in the eye. "That's, the truth." I said with a hiss, though inside my heart was leaping all over. How does Sam do this everyday? ", sit DOWN!" I could swear my heart was in my mouth. I felt my body tingle, as his cold breath blew in my face. I walked over to my seat, and threw my backpack down. He continued to teach, and when class was over he assigned the homework and we left. Sam and Freddie both circled around me at the lockers like hawks looking for a baby chick. "Dude, that was AWESOME! You know, the end part!" Sam said, jumping up and down. Again, Freddie drooled at her jumping. Lately he has been doing that...huh... "CARLY!" Freddie says. I jump. "Yeah, guys, but I was scared! I really was! He is..fierce...ugh.." I say. Sam gives me a "Pshhhh..." look. "What about Briggs?" Sam questions. "They are the meanest teachers in the school, they would make a cute couple!" Freddie says, then scoots next to Sam. I question that in my head but decided not to say anything. "We better get to lunch." I comment. They nod and agreement, and the winsome threesome walk off to lunch.


	2. The Mysterious Freddie

Chapter 2- The mysterious Freddie

Carly wasn't proud of herself for standing up to , and freaked everytime he passed. Sam laughed at this, since she thought it was ridiculous. It was cute they way she crinkled up her nose when she laughed. Lately, I have been thinking like that and making cute little moves to hint that I like her. I don't know when that started, but since I let down Carly after I saved her life, I realised I didn't like her, but her looks. She was only beautiful to me, and now she isn't even beautiful to me. Oh well. Carly taps me, and Sam looks up from her chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn. "Can I talk to you, you know, in the hallway, alone?" Carly says. I look at Sam. "Yeah...Sam, we'll be right back." I say. She nods. I walk out into the hallway. "What's up?" I say, hoping she doesn't still love me. "Freddie, do you like Sam?" she asks. I check behind me at the cafeteria door, but Sam isn't there. "OK yes! I do! Is it obvious?" I ask looking a little nervous. Carly nods, but then continues, "But, not to Sam because she's blinded. Her heart is broken too much, so she can't tell hints at love." I looked away, a little embarrassed. "Freddie, I thought.." Carly began. I stopped her right there. " I did, but, I don't anymore. Don't ask why, OK?" I said, a little more gentle than I started off. She looked down, then walked by me. "Carly..." I begun, but she just walked away, into the cafeteria. I walked back in, only to see Carly acting completely normal. "Fredlumps, tell me what that was about." I looked at Carly, and she said, "Your choice, Freddie." I looked away from both of them, then left the cafeteria. I didn't want my heart broken by another girl.

I was sitting at my table, in shock that Freddie just made a dramatic exit. I felt compelled to help him though, almost like I new something special might happen if I did. I kind of wanted something to, but I was reluctant to admit it to myself. "Fredalupe?" I questioned. He turned around, looking upset. I walked to our lockers, and put my arm around Freddie's shoulder. He looked at me. "Love." he said. I gave him a confused look. "You know love stabs us every time. Love treats us like enemies, murders our hearts when we try." Freddie said. I looked in his eyes, as he remembered Valerie, Carly, and that other strange girl, Magic Maleka. I remembered Jonah, and the guy at my party, I don't even remember his name. "Why didn't we think of this before?" Now he was closer, his arm around my shoulders. He was now dominate. "We know how it feels, the most. I used to like Carly, but, eh. We can treat each other right." I could smell his minty breath, I popped a piece of gum before going out here, luckily. "Sam, we should be together." he finished, kissing my cheek. I felt myself blush. "I agree, completely. You know I would too. Your speech, it's right, and I don't like to admit it, but I am falling in love with you Freddie." He looked surprised. "Ha! My real name. Sweet." he said. "Don't get used to it." I said with a smile. "What..." we heard Carly say.


	3. Explanantion

Chapter 3- Explanation

"Sam! We had a deal!" I said, face turning red. Sam got up and into my face. "Well our "deal" is off." Sam said. "You can't stop true love." Sam said. "What deal! Freddie said, a little betrayed. "Sam had a deal she would let you like me, and not get involved!" I said. Freddie looked at Sam in disbelief, but she just confirmed it. "Why?" Freddie asked. "It's nice having a smart guy do all the stuff I want him to! Plus, if my heart changes, YOU'LL be waiting! But you can't be waiting if you don't like me!" I said. Freddie's face turned red. Then he picked Sam up bridal style. "Well, I am glad Sam broke the deal because I am NOT some doll you throw around. I am glad Sam saw that was wrong, and went with her heart!" Freddie said, angry. He kissed Sam on the lips. Then he carried her away. I stand there, taking in the fact that my deal was envious and wrong, but that I didn't have anyone to do everything for me. He should love ME still! It doesn't make sense! The school bell rang, so I got my back pack and left the school. I needed to go to my building and blow some steam off.

I dropped Sam on my couch, and then sat next to her. "Freddie, wow you carried me the whole way!" she said astonished. I was too. My mom was working late hours at the hospital tonight, so I decided we were going to have a date. "Let me show you to my room." I said. Sam looked very surprised. I took her hand, and showed her my room. "Now, stay there, and wait. I'll call you down." Sam looked relieved. Then, I prepared my downstairs kitchen. Sam was wearing a black shirt and a red tight shirt so she looked good enough. I changed into my suit. "Sam!" I yelled. She nearly jumped the flight of steps. "Oh, Freddie it's beautiful!" she said, exasperated. I smiled. She sat down, and then I sat her down to quick dinner, macaroni and cheese dinner. She sniffed and then smiled. "Delicious!" she said as she tasted it. It was good. We talked and told funny stories, and she looked beautiful the whole time. Suddenly, we heard a key in the door. "Freddie! Doesn't your mom work late...on these days?" Sam said surprised. I nodded then faced the door. "Fred...OMG! Freddie!" my mom said. Sam jumped up, and left the small apartment, passing Carly who was behind my mom. "Freddie!" Carly said. "Fredward Henson Benson!" my mom said. Carly cracked up at that middle name, and I knew Sam would of if she heard it too. If we weren't dating. My mom turned to Carly. "Date her!" she said, then shoved her off and walked inside, grabbed her inhaler, and walked out the door. "Well, that went well. Better call Sam.." and with that I went upstairs and to my room, received my cellphone, and locked my door. This was going to be a long night.


	4. Explanation

Chapter 4- Explanation (2)

I stormed inside my house, and saw my mom on the couch with a new guy. A doctor. "Samantha, this is Dr. Edwin the third!" my mom said. I smiled, but gave him a warning in my eyes. His eyes widened as my mom faced me, then when she faced him I nodded, and made a drinking and beating motion. When she looked back at me he fake screamed. "Oh, I am going to go upstairs." I said. My mom smiled at me, because she was sober. I ran upstairs to my clean room, and sat down, recalling every detail of my night. Sooner than later my phone rang. Freddie. "Hello?" I answered. "Sam, I am so sorry. My mom wasn't supposed to be there, and Carly is way out of hand. My mom just needed her inhaler, and Carly, again, was WAY out of hand. The date was supposed to be special! I know, quick dinner macaroni, interruptions, and you fled, and...I am sorry. So, would you like to meet me at groovy smoothie?" Freddie finished. I looked at the time. 8:30. "Sure, Freddie. Don't worry, I'll talk to that kid Carly, and you smack some sense into your mom OK?" I said. It was a Friday. I heard a click. So I got up, and left, off to Groovy Smoothie.  
*This one is really short, but I will update really soon. Review!*


	5. Not so Groovy Smoothie

Chapter 5- Not so Groovy Smoothie

Sam walked in, and she looked great. I pictured here going slow-mo, and basically she did. Her long blonde hair trailing behind her. She smiled and waved when she saw me, so I waved her over. She ran over and took a seat. Griffin and Jonah were sitting across from us. Sam's face contorted. "Ignore him, Sammy." I said. "Sammy...?" she said. I laughed. "I have NO clue what I just said. Wow..." I said. "So, can I have a blueberry blitz?" Sam asked. "Oh! Yeah! I will get a Strawberry Slam." I said. I took 10 dollars out my pocket, and then ran over to the counter. T-Bo turned around to me. "Hey Freddie! Got the gang here?" T-Bo asked. I shook my head. '"We are kind of in a fight, so it's just Sam." I said. T-Bo had a sly smile on his face. "OK...so, bagel? Or pickle?" T-Bo said. I gave him a look. Then said, "Blueberry Blitz and a Strawberry Slam." I said. "OK." T-Bo said. I walked back over to Sam, only to see Jonah over powering Sam. Someone OVERpowering SAM! Wow, that doesn't happen a lot. "Jonah, back OFF." I say. Jonah turns around. He has a sly look on his face, so that makes me really mad. "See, Jonah? I TOLD you I had a boyfriend." Sam said. Jonah laughed a little. "Well, if you can't have me because of him, I will have to get rid of myself." Jonah said. "Woah, Jonah let's talk this out!" Sam said. Jonah took a pistol out. "Too late, Sam." Jonah shot himself in the head. Sam stood up. She looked down at Jonah. "Oh...oh my god. This is all my fault!" Sam said. I felt very sick. T-Bo came over. "I am calling the hospital, he might still be alive." T-Bo said. The hospital came and looked over the tapes. They confirmed his death, and confirmed it was suicide.

"I knew it! I knew nothing would come good out of this relationship!" Carly said in my face. When a tear ran down my face, she stopped. "Oh, my gosh. Look what has HAPPENED to me!" Carly said. "I am being so mean, just because I wanted a little slave. I am being nosy and horrible, and should be HAPPY for you, but LOOK what I am doing!" Carly said. A guilty look appeared on her face, and I looked up. "Carly, you weren't, you." I said. She looked down. "Sam, I am sorry." Carly said. I took her hand. "Best friends forever?" I asked. "Yeah, but when were you sappy?" Carly said. "Even the toughest people can be hurt. The act had to die down someday. I can kick some butt, but I am STILL a girl, and a human, with a heart." I looked at the kitchen. "Hungry?" Carly asked. I remembered all that blood. "Nope." I said. We both laughed for the first time. We heard a soft knock on the door. Carly opened it. "Wow, Freddie this is the first time you didn't just barge in!" Carly said trying to lighten things up. Freddie said, "Carly, we aren't cool." Carly looked away. "I know everything I said was cruel, and wrong. I apologized to Sam, and I want to do the same with you. You were right, you aren't some doll you just, throw around. Sorry, Freddie, truly." Freddie came to me, and he picked me up and hugged me. "I am sorry, Sam. For everything." By now, it is about 1:30 A.M. We were interrogated by police, and they now know the facts which were, and our allibies, which were confirmed by T-Bo, the store manager. "Want to shower, Sam, at my house?" Freddie asked. Carly smiled, and walked into the kitchen. "You can borrow a big t-shirt to sleep in and sleep on my couch, or my guest bed in my room." I accepted. We then left. The water felt really good, his t-shirt big and comforting. I fell asleep easily on his guest bed.


	6. A nice day for a change

Chapter 6- A nice day for a change

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon, and my hair was still a little damp. I ran downstairs in his big t-shirt. "Hi, ." I said a lot more polite than I would of. I decided to be a little more polite to people now, because I could lose them. "Hi, Samantha." she said. "You can call me Sam." I said. Though being polite she'll call me what I want her to. She nodded and set my plate on the table. Freddie then walked down in PJ's. "Oh! Freddie-bear." I said. He smiled. "Where's your bathroom Freddie? I would like to brush my teeth." He showed me the way and gave me a new tooth-brush. After using his bathroom, I ate breakfast. I was surprised to see Spencer come over. "Spence?" Freddie and I said at the same time. Then we laughed together. It felt good. "OK, sweetie, I can't take it anymore!" Spencer yelled! We both looked at each other. "Spencer, what's wrong?" Freddie asked. "We are dating, going together Freddie." I dropped open my jaw. Then grabbed Freddie's hand and ran out the apartment. "Where..." Spencer said. Then Carly screamed, "He WHAT!" We heard Spencer yell, "OH NO!" We all go storming inside the apartment. "Spencer! Oh my gawd!" Carly yells. Freddie and I are getting a good time out of this. Spencer pulls us aside. "Guys! Calm the heck down!" Spencer yells. We all giggle, well Freddie chuckles. "Guys, she was lonely, and I was lonely, and she's actually not that old! You guys were so tied up in yourselves, that, well, we are kind of, engaged." We all screamed. "Spencer, ENGAGED!" Carly said. She slapped him in the face. "Thanks for telling, big BRO." She stormed out the apartment. "Spence, that's like, HUGE!" I said. I ran out after her. "Carly, I am sure he wanted to tell, but didn't have the courage. I am sorry this is all happening so fast!" Carly sat down. "Sam, it's not that, but the fact is, I am going to be RELATED to Freddie!" I slowed down. "So?" Carly looked up. "He did use to like me Sam. Things will be different. More awkward. What if Spencer and want to share one house. I don't want to leave you!" I sat down. "Well you never know." I said.


	7. The Marriage

Chapter 7- The Marriage

I was standing outside, people surrounded me. We were all dressed formally, being a best-man. Spencer stood beside me, patted my shoulder. I couldn't believe he was about to marry my mom! Oh my goodness! Carly, Sam, and stood beside my mom. Although was drunk she was well behaved. As my mom lips touched Spencer I freaked out a little, but clapped anyways. The reception was amazing, and when the party was over we all helped clean, even Sam. Things were still a little wishy-washy with Sam and I because we never actually said we were boyfriend and girlfriend. We are a little awkward, but hopefully we will get through this phase. After, when we got home to Spencer's apartment, he sat us down, while my mom went to my apartment to get something. "We are moving, Carly, Freddie, since we are family." Sam's mouth dropped open. "In Seattle, right!" she said. Spencer nodded. "Your going to the same school, but ya know.. just to a huge house."

My mind went blank. I was going to miss Freddie and being able to be with him so close. I thought about my mom and her drunk ways. My little house, and how much I was going to miss this apartment. I began to cry, and buried my head in Freddie. He comforted me as I shook his whole body, getting his suit wet. "What about SAM Spencer!" Carly yelled. I looked up. "No, don't stop your life because of my insecurities and suck-ish life." Spencer stood-up, and held his new wife. "We are planning on having a baby, too. It will look like Freddie and Carly did because the baby will look like a combination of them." I slapped Spencer. "THAT will NEVER happen you DIMwit!" Carly laughed. "Sam, I know." Freddie walked up to me. "So do I, Sam." I felt my face turn all red. He just smiled. "Anyways, I talked toy our mom Sam. She said it was completely OK if I were to take custody of you. Of course you and Freddie can date, I will make sure it doesn;t count as incest." I jumped up and down. Spencer hugged me. "How could I forget about you Samantha Shay Puckett!" I smiled. "That's how it is not incest, our last name is your MIDDLE name." We all laughed. Things were too perfect though, and school was going to be back in tomorrow. We were taking a week off though, to move. Something bad had to happen. I knew it. When was Samantha Shay Puckett's life perfect. Never.

*rate and review you guys! like it? please subscribe to me so you can get my updates! thanks! P.S. I know it's short!*


	8. The New House

Rate and review, and read at the bottom at the end of the chapter!*

Chapter 8- The new house

"Carly, your such a kill-joy! So what if the house is whit, it's has 3 stories, and is like, a mansion!" I said. Carly was all upset because the house was white. Dear lord that girl is insane! The movers were moving all of our stuff, and Sam was talking to Spencer, about the adoption. It was kind of cute how Spencer got down to knee level to look at Sam, and how she was so innocent, afraid for her mom's time in jail. I remember the old Sam. The one that would laugh if her mom was in jail and she was in juvenile jail at the same time. Now she's sweet, strong, and beautiful. Everything a Freddie could look for. Sam ran over to me and hugged me. "Did you forget my birthday, Freddie?" she said, tugging on my arm. She looked stunning, wearing a denim skirt, very short, black boots, and a tight shirt, black. "Of course not, Sammy." I said. Her birthday was November 10, 1993. She was turning 17. I hugged her. I planned on a big party at our new house. Her birthday was in a month, but for now, Halloween was coming up. "Don't worry about that Sammy." I said smiling. She walked away, beautiful looking. I could of swore I drooled right there...

All of our furniture was now into the house. I went into my room, a nice light pink covered the walls, a nice clean white rug, a big walk-in closet, and tons of space. I settled down on my bed, and thought about all the un-packing i had to do. I began to un-pack, to think a little. As I unpacked my desk, and a laptop, I thought about Freddie. How we are related now and could never date. How I KISSED my future brother. Weird and awkward thoughts, yes, but I couldn't help it. He was all I could think about. He was my biggest mistake. Of course we couldn't date now, and hat was a mistake, but I have to stay faithful to Sam and Freddie. Though they enevr made it official it's pretty obvious they are 'together.' Huh...Sam...

My room is brown with pink spots, a brown rug, very fuzzy, and a walk-in closet with tons of space. Man I love this room. I began to un-pack, and think about my delicious Freddie. I was hoping maybe he'd ask me out soon. Suddenly I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said. Freddie walked in, and sat on my bed. "Hey Sam. I was wondering if, maybe you would want to go to Gulline's Pie Shop, for some dinner and pie, tomorrow tonight, you know, for a date." I smiled. It was like he could read my mind! "I would LOVE to Freddie." Hopefully tonight things would become official, and we would become boyfriend and girlfriend. Hopefully he would admit his love for me. Hopefully, this would be a whole new beginning. Living with each other would be a hassle first, but we all had personal bathrooms and sorts, so it doesn't matter.

My room is a navy blue with a white rug. I have a walk-in closet, and it is very spacious. I can fit all my tech-stuff in my room with ease. I set my big screen TV down in the corner of my room, so I could see it from all angles. All my things were finally un-packed. It was 1:30 A.M. I went down the hallway and downstairs and sat on the couch. I was tired, and I had two days off from my week off left. I went upstairs to sleep, I had a big date tomorrow.

My room was green with a white rug. It had a walk in closet, and was huge, no ginormous! I finished un-packing, and so did Carly and Sam. I slowly tip-toed into Carly's room, and Freddie passed me. I kissed Carly on the cheek as she lay sleep. I walk out and close the door, then go to Sam's doorway and just stand there. I observe her, and understand why she is beautiful to Freddie. I walk over and kiss her on the cheek. "Your like a daughter to me, Sam." I say. She lay motionless, but somehow her soft breathing comforts me. I walk back into my room with , or my new wife. "Hey, baby." I say. She smiles. "Kid time?" she says. "I think so." I say, Then I sit next to her. "Baby," I say. "Yeah?" she says. "We should definitely call our baby Sam's little sister, not Carly and Freddie's." She pauses, then nods. "I understand." she says. The night begins...

*Yes that insiniates something, at the end! I am not describing anything about THAT. REVIEWWWW! DONT JUST SUBSCRIBE TO ME REVIEWWW!*


	9. Pregnancy

Chapter 9-Pregnancy

I woke up, and stood up. I stretched, then felt VERY nausea. I ran over to the toilet, and threw-up. "What the..." I straightened out a little, then heaved a little more. When I was done, Spencer was standing outside the door. "You OK?" he said. "Yeah, but..." His eyes light up. *20 minutes later* "Spencer, I have the results." I said. "I am pregnant!" He ran over, picked me up, and swung me around. "Oh! Lay down! Want any fried chicken, massages? Any lotions, drinks, buckets to fill up with vomit?" I laughed. "I am OK Spencer, this is my second time, those things will kick in later." I said, still laughing. He turned on the air conditioner. "Take it easy, Jessica." he said. "OK, baby. Actually, some fried eggs would be nice..." I said. He ran out the room at that. "THIS will be nice, and maybe HE won't leave me. I won't be so protective of this one either. Freddie will always be first though. Always."

I woke up, the sun shining on my eyes. "8:30...ugh...what's all that commotion. I hear someone run by my door." I use my bathroom, showering and dressing into a tight shirt that says I don't CARE, and skinny black capris. I walk into the hallway, and see Carly, hair wet like mine, same confused face. "Come on!" I say, as we sprint downstairs. We see Spencer in the huge kitchen cooking madly. He was cooking...eggs? "Spencer...What are you doing?" I asked. "Go to talk to your mom Carly, you follow Sam. Busy." We stood there, then we heard a loud go and we ran off. We went to Spencer's room, and saw sitting there. She smiled, and we walked in. "Hey..." Carly said. "I understand." she said. "Oh! Good, Sam!" I looked at Carly and she shrugged, and slowly walked off, giving me a pat on the shoulder. "Hey...sup?" Again, you could feel the awkward. "Sit, sit!" she insisted. I did as the crazy woman said. "Spencer wanted our, baby, to be your younger sister, well mostly yours, and not really Carly and Freddie's." I felt super touched for Spencer to say that, but, that's not possible. "I know what your thinking, that's not possible. Believe with your heart." I smiled. "Oh, by the way, I am pregnant. Go tell the rest." I laughed. "Oh my god! Congratulations!" I said. Then I ran off to tell Carly and Freddie, everything. Even the heart part.

I just stared at Sam. "What you MEAN, she's PREGNANT!" Freddie yelled. "Wow Freddie open your BRAIN!" I said. He smiled a little. "Fine, Princess Puckett." he said. "Shut up you lovey-dovey peeeps!" Carly said. We all rejoyced, and Sam hugged me a little longer. Carly just sighed and ran downstairs to Spencer. We were alone. "Like your outfit, Sam." I said. She smiled and took my hand. "I like you Freddie." she said. I put my free hand on hers. "I like you back." I kissed her on the cheek, then left. She was crying. "Freddie..." she buried her head into me. "What's wrong?" I asked. I was completely confused. Did I say something? "Your the only guy that's loved me, correctly." I embraced her. "See you tonight, Sam."Going to the groovy smoothie with my sis." I laughed. "OK." she kissed me on the cheek, then I left.

T-Bo welcomed us back. After the strange and un-called for murder, Freddie was a little awkward, but it worked. T-Bo sat us down, and asked us about our lives. We told everything, and he was appalled. He was amazed. "Wow, I would of never thought Spencer, and that..." Freddie and I looked weirded out. "T-Bo why did you say it like that?" He got up and walked to behind his counter, and we followed. He turned down a flight of steps, and we did too. He took us to his apartment. There he showed us photos of her and him together. Basically they dated in High School, but broke up. "She was my only love." T-Bo said. Freddie turned around. "Bro! Where are you going?" I yelled. "He could'a been my DADDY!" He ran up the steps. T-Bo acted very offended and closed his apartment door on my.


	10. The fabulous date

Chapter 10- The fabulous date

This was our last day of our week off, and Freddie decided to take me out. After showering, I put on a nice pair of skinny jeans and a nice green silky top, matched with green heels and earrings, a matching outfit from Abercrombie.I then curled my hair, even though it didn't need curling, and put on black eyeliner and mascara. I felt beautiful. When I walked downstairs Freddie was dressed nicely. It was Sunday, and it was jazz night for the pie shop, so you had to dress nice. He wore a nice black suit, with black work shoes, and his hair was slicked back. He looked absolutely stunning! I walked down, and hugged him. "You look, positively splendid!" I smiled, since I knew his favorite color was green. I did a little twirl. "You too, Fredbags." I said. He laughed and took my arm. "Bye Carly, dear sister! Spencer!" he yelled fancy like. He ran out in a chauffeur suit, holding roses. He opened the door, and outside sat a limo. "My goodness Freddie! This is amazing!" I said. The limousine was beautiful, with red velvet seats and air conditioning. We talked and laughed about old times the whole way. "Wonder what Briggs is going to say to US. We missed a week of school already, and it's only the beginning of the school year." I joked. He laughed hysterically. "She'll have a baby!" Then we BOTH laughed hysterically, which is when we arrived at our destination. "Thanks Spence!" Freddie yelled. We entered the air-conditioned dining area, and a guy checked out our outfits. He passed us through, and we sat down. A young waiter and waitress came over, and set down water and bread, then ordered basically for us and left. "OK then..." I said. We listened to the jazz and chattered. Freddie looked at the jazz person that was up and hit his nose. He than ran up there. "Hey, everyone. Yeah I am a 17 year old kid sitting up here with NO poetry or jazz or whatever. I do, however, have a half-way proposal to the girl I love." My heart leaped. Marriage? "Samantha Shay Puckett, please come up here, and sit on this stool." I got up, and walked on stage. I sat on the directed stool, and then he got on one knee and took out a ring. My heart was racing. I was WAY too young! "Sammy, will yo be my girlfriend? Will you take this promise ring." I calmed down, but not WAY down. A promise ring was to promise you would be with that person, very, in depth I could say. So what I did was I got up to the microphone, and said very softly, "Freddie, I love you. So yes, I will take this promise ring. I would take it if it was a marriage ring." He ran up and hugged me, as I slipped on the ring, and for the first time we kissed on the lips, a full kiss. I smiled as I pulled away. This was the best night ever, and I had to tell Carly every detail! When we got home, Spencer headed right to bed, and Carly saw my ring. "ANOTHER MARRIAGE!" she yelled. "No, Carls, a promise ring." I said. "We are officially boyfriend girlfriend." Carly hugged me, and Freddie ran upstairs, claiming he was very tired. I told Carly every detail, and we laughed, cried, and had a good night. At 10:00 we had to go to bed for school, so that's exactly what we did. As I fell asleep, regretting school, I hugged the promise ring on my finger. Wendy was going to have a lot to listen to.

*Rate and Review!*


	11. School Day

Chapter 11-School Day

I woke up nice and early. The baby is getting bigger. I now have a little hump. I waddled over to the bathroom, then waddled out in my maternity clothes. "Morning, baby." Spencer said, dressed for work in a art school. I kissed him good-bye, and he left. I waddled down the hallway to wake up Freddie. "Freddie..." I said. He slowly opened his eyes. "Mom! I have an alarm clock! Lay down your pregnant!" he said. I laughed. "I have done this before, for 11 months remember?" I asked. "Mom, promise you won't baby this baby, let his life be relaxed." I frowned a little, then said, "Promise." and left. Sam and Carly were already in their showers, and Freddie's alarm clock went off. He automatically slapped it off. I lay down in my bed, cradled by thoughts of the new baby. As I drift off, I wonder if Freddie regretted his life because of me. I hope he didn't.

The shower was nice and warm, the shampoo relaxing. My was hair was slicked against my back, it having a brownish, dirty blonde color. I turned off the water and grabbed my towel and dried off. By the time I was dry it 6:30. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair but kept it wet. I ate a bowl of cheerios, no milk, grabbed my back-pack, and begin walking to school.

The whole school was surrounding Sam and Freddie about the suicide. There was a plaque for Jonah. everyone said they were witnesses and maybe even murderers. Jonah's girlfriend, Maggie, walked up to Sam. "You, you! If you had just went with him I would have had a chance to win him back. All because of this piece of CRAP!" Sam had her on the floor. "Don't CALL my Freddie CRAP!" she said, twisting her arm, and kicking her leg. She whined a little, and then Sam let go. She ran away. Sam held on to Freddie, as he comforted her. "I knew this would happen..." he whispered. I thought they would never get through first period. I wouldn't wither, since we haven't kept up with icarly. We were circled by the first 5 minutes of school with complaints and accusations. We heard a fog horn really loud on the microphone and everyone scattered. Wendy took our hand and led us to a corner with a group of others. "Wendy...?" Freddie said. She looked at us, then the hall, and shh us. We saw and wearing overlord clothes. They looked like total idiots, and they had like...pimp canes! I was completely confused. They walked back upstairs, and everyone took a breath. "Explanation, NOW!" I demanded. Wendy took me to homeroom, where my teacher was sitting at her desk. "Briggs and Howard eloped, and then they went psycho, claiming that we were the devils in their life, and that they would kill us one by one. I plan on figuring out why Jonah REALLY committed suicide. You guys with me?" Sam and Freddie automatically nodded, so I did too. I remember when Howard was being mean all those times, and then remembered the hint he layed down in the beginning of the year. We were the key from stopping this from happening, and we were blind. I had to help. I nodded, but I was afraid.

Classes went by pretty fast, lunch was silent. I was wondering what had happen in the last 7 days we weren't here! A lot in such a little time obviously. I kept on something Howard and Briggs were going to confront us, everything always happened to the winsome threesome of icarly gang, and now maybe Wendy.Chapter 11-School Day

I woke up nice and early. The baby is getting bigger. I now have a little hump. I waddled over to the bathroom, then waddled out in my maternity clothes. "Morning, baby." Spencer said, dressed for work in a art school. I kissed him good-bye, and he left. I waddled down the hallway to wake up Freddie. "Freddie..." I said. He slowly opened his eyes. "Mom! I have an alarm clock! Lay down your pregnant!" he said. I laughed. "I have done this before, for 11 months remember?" I asked. "Mom, promise you won't baby this baby, let his life be relaxed." I frowned a little, then said, "Promise." and left. Sam and Carly were already in their showers, and Freddie's alarm clock went off. He automatically slapped it off. I lay down in my bed, cradled by thoughts of the new baby. As I drift off, I wonder if Freddie regretted his life because of me. I hope he didn't.

The shower was nice and warm, the shampoo relaxing. My was hair was slicked against my back, it having a brownish, dirty blonde color. I turned off the water and grabbed my towel and dried off. By the time I was dry it 6:30. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair but kept it wet. I ate a bowl of cheerios, no milk, grabbed my back-pack, and begin walking to school.

The whole school was surrounding Sam and Freddie about the suicide. There was a plaque for Jonah. everyone said they were witnesses and maybe even murderers. Jonah's girlfriend, Maggie, walked up to Sam. "You, you! If you had just went with him I would have had a chance to win him back. All because of this piece of CRAP!" Sam had her on the floor. "Don't CALL my Freddie CRAP!" she said, twisting her arm, and kicking her leg. She whined a little, and then Sam let go. She ran away. Sam held on to Freddie, as he comforted her. "I knew this would happen..." he whispered. I thought they would never get through first period. I wouldn't wither, since we haven't kept up with icarly. We were circled by the first 5 minutes of school with complaints and accusations. We heard a fog horn really loud on the microphone and everyone scattered. Wendy took our hand and led us to a corner with a group of others. "Wendy...?" Freddie said. She looked at us, then the hall, and shh us. We saw and wearing overlord clothes. They looked like total idiots, and they had like...pimp canes! I was completely confused. They walked back upstairs, and everyone took a breath. "Explanation, NOW!" I demanded. Wendy took me to homeroom, where my teacher was sitting at her desk. "Briggs and Howard eloped, and then they went psycho, claiming that we were the devils in their life, and that they would kill us one by one. I plan on figuring out why Jonah REALLY committed suicide. You guys with me?" Sam and Freddie automatically nodded, so I did too. I remember when Howard was being mean all those times, and then remembered the hint he layed down in the beginning of the year. We were the key from stopping this from happening, and we were blind. I had to help. I nodded, but I was afraid.

Classes went by pretty fast, lunch was silent. I was wondering what had happen in the last 7 days we weren't here! A lot in such a little time obviously. I kept on something Howard and Briggs were going to confront us, everything always happened to the winsome threesome of icarly gang, and now maybe Wendy.


	12. SneakyFreaky!

* Sorry I haven't updated in so long, writers block, and other things. Review, rate, and recommend to others!*

Chapter 12- Sneaky...Freaky!

We were all sitting on the couch, nervous. It was 6:30, and Wendy was picking us up at 8:00. Sam was sitting next to me, her head on my shoulder. Her hair smelled like mangoes, and peaches. "Freddifer, remember when we hated each other?" she asked. I thought back for a moment, then shook my head. "Sammy, you KNOW you never hated me, and vise-versa. Our love was always there, but we could never admit it."  
I felt her body shake, must be a giggle. When I felt a wet spot on my shirt, I looked down. "Sam...what's wrong?" I asked. Carly and Spencer looked at the two of us. "I am sorry I waited so long, for you Freddie." I was confused. "What do you mean?" She shook her head. "I was always jealous of Carly and you and your love. I never wanted it to happen, but I thought it would. Then it didn't, but you weren't falling for me, and I thought I waited too long, and..." but I cut her off. "Sam, under our circumstances I wouldn't expect you to admit your feelings, always having to act tough because of your mom. You had a hard life, but I am going to make it better." She smiled a very beautiful, but beat-up smile. I felt kind of bad. I loved her so much.

Sam and Freddie killed an hour for us with their little scene. It was 7:30. I brought tight black suits for us to wear as spies. I saved one for Wendy, and saved them from an icarly bit. We all changed, and Freddie couldn't stop looking at Sam and I. Spencer was laughing, and hitting him on the shoulder. Suddenly, the door-bell rang. Wendy was right on time, and gave us each back packs with mystery items in them. We all looked at what Wendy was wearing and gave her the outfit too. Now Freddie was literally drooling all over himself. He was wearing a tight shirt, and tight baggy tight pants, and we were wearing full body suits, no dividing line. We left and Freddie drove us down to the school. We went out the car and ran to the side of the school, making our back go up against the walls. We opened the door, and walked in. Wendy stopped us from walking further, and we watched as she took lip-stick out, and took the cap off. "Honestly..." Sam said. She pushed a hidden button, and 20 red lines appeared before our eyes. "Wow..." Sam said. She took a rope out of her back pack and swung it to the stair rail and hooked it. She climbed it without touching the red lines. "When did you get ninja on us? Where'd you get all this stuff from?" I asked. She motioned for me to go next, so I did. As I climbed, I saw a figure behind Wendy. "Wendy!" I said. She turned around, and kicked a guard out. "Nice!" Sam said. I laughed. "You guys have to hurry!" Wendy said. We pulled each other on the rope very fast, using each other for support. When we all climbed the rope, Wendy pulled it up. She want to leave any evidence. We did remember to wear gloves. We snuck up the stairwell of the abandoned school until we came upon two guards around the corner. "I'll take care of this one." Sam said. She walked up to them, flipped them both, and then kicked up-side their heads. Amazing. We continued on down the hall.

I signaled them to come on, and they followed me. We went down that hall, and into the Science lab. We found chemicals of all sorts, and the Science teacher was passed out in his desk. "?" Freddie asked. He woke up with a start. "Carly, Wendy, Freddie, Sam...huh? You shouldn't be here, it's not safe." Wendy explained everything. "You gotta promise not to tell, Lemmings." I said. He nodded in agreement, and told us the quickest way to their lair. We were all afraid of what would happen. "Lemmings, why are YOU here?" I asked, curious. He shook his head. "That's not of importance, but I am not on their side so don't worry. Go, now!" he shooed us of impatiently, and we all rushed out, like the FBI agents searching a house for the murderer. We went the way that old guy said, and sure enough we were on floor 3, and that was their office. We sat down next to the door, and we listened in. What we heard was unmistakeably the evilest plan I have EVER heard.


	13. The Plan

Chapter 13-The Plan  
_***OK, sorry I haven't updated in so long. A few announcements- One, I will label who is speaking. I was giving clues as to who was speaking but I was informed you couldn't figure it out, so sorry. Number two, I will try to make my chapters a little longer, but sometimes it's hard because everything in my stories don't tend to have a lot of explanation. Last, but certainly not least, I have only one commenter that has commented on all my chapters, and so I dedicate this chapter, Chapter 13, The Plan, to Seddielovergrl for being so nice. OK Enjoy the chapter, review!***_

Wendy's POV

What we heard was sickening. They were, like, INSANE. I couldn't get over it! As I sat in marriage pose next to the door, Sam was holding Freddie and Carly was looking around, keeping watch. We listened in on Briggs big speech.

* * *

"Adolf Hitler. His idea gave me mine. We take all kids, not matter what race, and we kill them. That way teachers can have a better life, and more money. With them out the way, no more Tom Foolery and not doing your assignments, and no more having to spend your money for food and clothes. Without kids we could ALL be rich. Or, I could have no point, and we could just be insane!" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

Wendy's POV (again)

Well, I went with her second reason as to why she's doing this. Howard was laughing too, a cold wicked laugh. Who LOOKS UP TO HITLER? HONESTLY! I got up, and slowly opened the door. They shook their heads no, but I was already in, looking at her pathetic slide show, watching her laugh. I slide over to their desk, and began looking around. I texted Sam telling her to call them. Sam said no at first, but when I heard a call I smiled with joy. I searched their desk a little more. Sam must have been doing a bad job because Briggs was getting angrier and angrier as their conversation went on. Then, I found a blue-print and a printed out copy of their sick slideshow. That was all the proof I needed. I crawled across the floor, and slipped out the door. Sam said bye to Briggs, and we all ran down the hallway, down the rope, and out the door.


	14. Spencer's Plan

**Chapter 14- Spencer's Idea**

**_Sam's POV_**

We hopped in Freddie's car, and we drove off through the night. Valerie and Carly sat in the back, while I sat in the passenger seat with Freddison. "What, we heard, Freddie, was horrible." I said. He looked at me. "I agree. It's not our fault they're nubs! Wow, that's annoying. Pin your suck-ish life on 17 year old teens!" He drove a little faster, I guess showing his anger. "Freddie, calm down!" I said. He slowed a little. "Sorry, Princess Puckett." He could always make me smile, even in the worse of times. Freddie was my sunshine. We drove into the driveway, and Freddie turned off the car. "Guys, we can't tell my mom about us. She preggers, and we don't her freaking out." We all nodded, and we headed out the car. Spencer opened the door for us, and Freddie told him not to tell his wife. He nodded, and then we moved this party to the couch. "OK, so, how was it?" Spencer asked, looking at each of us. It was already 11:30. Wendy took out her cell. "Yeah, sleepover. I can? Thanks!" Wendy closed her cell. "Sleepover? With us?" I asked. She nodded. "OK then..." I said. She didn't even ask! We explained everything to Spencer, and he looked me in the eyes. "Sam, listen, your the best liar, so I need you and Freddie to go out and get her a gift, and then say you guys had a hard time picking and that's why you were out so late, OK?" I looked at Freddie, and picked up his car keys.

_**Freddie's POV**_

I picked up Sam bridal style, and she giggled as we walked out the door. I dropped her in the passenger seat, and we drove off. "Freddie, I love you, a lot." I didn't know what to say. She was wearing my promise ring and she was my girl, but, huh... She was still smiling at me, and I wanted to say something before it faded. "Love you too, Sammy." I think I meant it. When she kissed me on the cheek, I knew I meant it. We arrived at the boutique, and we entered. There were plenty of nice things my mom would love. I decided not to get her anything that deals with safety, so I got here a maternity back supporter, and a nice gown, and fuzzy plush slippers with a support pillow. We used all of Spencer's money. Sam carried most of it out, insisting on it. When we got back Spencer said we might have over-done it, but we ignored him and walked right upstairs.

_**Marissa's POV**_

I was sleeping, when I heard a soft knock at my door. I stretched a little, yawned, and let them in. Sam and Freddie walked in holding gift bags. Spencer was telling the truth. I took the bag, and looked inside, and found everything I needed, or at least everything I wanted. I looked up at Sam and Freddie, when suddenly I heard a loud scream coming from my new daughter, Carly. I began to panic. Freddie ran downstairs, as Sam helped me up, and coaxed me to the door."MARISSA, SAM!" Spencer yelled, and then we both saw flames at the bottom of the stairs. We were trapped.

_**Sam's POV**_

I brought her to the bathroom, as the fire reached the hallway. I kicked out the window, and it fell to the ground. Freddie, Spencer, Wendy, and Carly were all down there, screaming our names. Freddie was screaming mine so loud, I giggled. I was trying to push her onto the fire escape but her belly was so big. The fire was right behind us now, as she landed on the metal place. She ran down the steps. She clung onto Spencer. The blue print! I jumped into the tub, and dodged the row of fire. We I headed down the railing of the stairs, and ran to the living room. Untouched, but still blocking but exits downstairs. I grabbed them, as the fire cornered me. I saw a ladder in the supply closet and put it on the wall, making my way up it, and landing in the hallway. My arm was on fire, the burning was excruciating. I tapped it out rapidly with my foot, jumped over the fire, into the tub, and out on the fire escape. Everyone cheered when they saw me, and as I flew down the steps, I handed Freddie the blue prints. He hugged me and kissed me a various amount of times, and then Carly and Wendy joined in. "I had to get the papers, if you guys died because I was stupid enough to leave them in there, I would kill myself." They all gave me hugs. "Samantha, Sam, you saved my life!" said. I laughed. "Not really..." We all walked down the dark alley, cell phones in hand. I knew who did this, and they crossed the line. This is an all out war.

_***RATE AND REVIEW! AGAIN THANKS! ^_^***_


	15. Where to go?

Chapter 15- Where to go?

P.S.-Guess what? I don't own iCarly, but isn't the that the most obvious thing ever! Anyways, comment and review, and well, enjoy :)

Freddie's POV

Sam was burnt and you could see the determination on her face to save children's lives and catch those two freaks. "We need to stop them. Let's call them the Howard Clan!" Sam just kept on walking on. Everyone else agreed, and then Carly stared at Sam. "Sam, are you OK?" she asked, her brown eyes widening. Sam stopped and faced us. "I don't care WHAT you call them, but they are going down." She ripped the sleeves off her body suit, and the legs, and kept on walking. I could see everyone's mouth's drop, including mine. She was so determined I was scared. Scared of my own crazy girlfriend. Sadly, I loved it.

Carly's POV

Sam was scary good. At like, everything. It was scary, but good. As she walked, we all kept our distance. We came up to a metal fence. It wasn't electric so we climbed it, and jumped over. Sam picked up one of the many metal bars piled on the ground, and gave us each one. "Guys, we need to find shelter. If you haven't noticed, my mom is pregnant!" Freddie said. Sam kept on walking though. "SAM!" I said. She kept on walking and whispered, "Shut up and walk." We were all taken back, but she looked like she knew what she was doing, so we all walked. We came up to a two story box apartment. "Sam, where are we?" I asked. She turned around, tears rolling on down her cheeks, her eyes staring into the distance. She almost fell over, but Freddie caught her. "Sorry, the thoughts make me sick. You don't need to know." We walked in behind her, and we all we persistent, telling her to tell. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" she exclaimed. We knew this was something important. "Fredbear and I will share a room, Carly by herself, and and Spencer." We followed her instructions, a little startled. I was still very confused. Where were we? I went upstairs, and to the left, and saw something. In Sam and Freddie's room, was a picture of Sam when she was 7 and a messy Samantha on the I realized, this was Sam's old house. Her mom's room was down the hall, and un-touched. The thing that broke my heart was I had to sleep in a room covered with ripped up pictures of her mom and a cry face drawn on the card board walls. I cried myself to sleep that night. I was wondering how my life got so bad eairlier. How selfish am I?

*Review! Review Review!*


	16. Explanation to Freddie

Chapter 16- Explanation to Freddie

Sam's POV

Coming into this house was so hard for me and I really didn't want to. I had to protect my boyfriend and my new family, especially my little sibling. Walking into that room, I cried and cried. It's all Briggs and Howard's fault. Those sick, freaks! I couldn't think straight, my mind going in all different directions. I cried and sobbed, and sobbed and cried, yet nothing was made of it. I just couldn't tell them what happened. I knew Carly knew, that's why I gave her that room. I trusted her not to tell. I figured I would tell my own boyfriend, and The married couple could figure it out themselves. Freddie began to question me again. I put my finger up. "Freddie, I made this house. It was for shelter, when my mom used to do, bad things." I said trailing off. The horrible memories. Everything coming back to me. It was too soon. I thought I could forget forever. I began to feel queasy, a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, hands all over me. I felt weird, then all I could see was black. A strange sensation went over my body. When I opened my eyes, a small light was on. I felt weird. I looked down, a small body was attached to my small head with short dirty blonde curly hair falling to my waist. Why was I six again. I was strapped to a bed with no sheets. My mom walked up to me, her hair tangled, her hands outstretched to touch my feeble body. I screamed and screamed, and right before she touched me, I blacked out. I felt a strange sensation, and woke up at 13. I looked down and found my mom knocked out on the floor. Was I reliving my life? I learned how to fight at 7 after I realized my mom wasn't a nice person, not like Carly's mom, who was my second mom. She's gone now though. I left my sad apartment, and met Carly at school. I would never tell Carly where the strange marks came from, but she would ask anyways, hoping one day I would crack. That day after school, I retreated to my usual hiding place. The cardboard box. I built this thing when I was 8, when I was sick of going back to that shabby apartment in rainy Seattle, Washington. That box was my two story house. I made it 8 not 7 because it took my a year to collect enough cardboard. I cried in that little box that day, and felt the need for Freddie right there. I never remembered that though. Now I realized I have loved Freddie since age 13. I faded out of that memory, and went to when I was 17, turning 18. That was today I realized. It was me, walking down a long alley. Turning to a box with people behind me. Carly, Freddie, Spencer ad pregnant . I led them to my house, wow I was looking good, and they wouldn't shut up. I felt my blood boil, remembering everything. Then it went to when I passed out. I felt something cold on my face in the blackness. I opened my eyes, and saw Freddie pouring a bottle of water over me. That was the water I stocked up on yesterday. "Sam! Your awake! You were out for a whole 10 minutes! My baby!" Freddie said, his warm lips touched my cold ones. I stood up, and fell onto the floor again. "Oh..." I said a little startled. "Take it easy, Sammy." he said. I turned around, and saw Spencer looking over me too. He kissed me on the cheek, a little too long for my comfort, but I guess he was worried. "OK, go to sleep now." Freddichinni took off his shirt, and laid down. I followed, only I kept everything on. Spencer blew out the candle that was away from all the walls. The only that creeped me out that night, was I woke up to go to the bathroom, which was hole from the second floor to the first and in the ground (it was a cardboard tube.) Spencer was standing in my doorway, watching, listening to us. Or maybe, just me...?

*Like the twist? Haha review please? ^_^ I thinks you do!*


	17. A real explanation to Freddie

Chapter 17- A real explanation to Freddie

Spencer's POV

Sam woke up to go to the bathroom last night, and spotted me. I was afraid she would think I was creepy. I ran back to my room before she spotted me on her way to the bathroom. I liked Sam a little more than I should of, and I knew that, but I wouldn't admit it to my new WIFE. I couldn't break her heart. I wouldn't, I couldn't. Anyways her heart belonged to Freddie so all I could do was sit there and let my heart break a little more every day. Unless I got rid of Freddie. Freddie was my companion, and the only boy in this whole situation. OK so maybe I couldn't now, but when the baby was born, and when we saw which gender, heh...

Sam's POV

I couldn't explain how I felt about finding Spencer standing there that night. When I awoke, I heard school was closed, due to a murder happening there early this morning. Jeremiah Coolers died. That was one of Carly's many previous boyfriend's. She grieved, as did too because she was just pregnant. Freddie was shocked, and I didn't care. I was still wondering about Spence. What was he doing? Freddie looked over to me. "About what happened last night..." he said. I looked over, a little startled. "Sorry, what?" I said. He shook his head. "What happened to you Sam?" he said. "My mom did things to me," I hesitated. "She touched me, all over, but she never touched, that...she said she was waiting for something to do that." I looked a little puzzled, I guess I was. Freddie hugged me. "Well, the house?" he said. "Let me continue Fredbear. So then, when she beat me and touched I made this house as a retreat. A little secret get away. The room Carly is in was supposed to be my mom's room. I got so sad when I walked in there, but whatever. I guess I couldn't take it anymore. Last night, I blacked out and went to the most important places and times in my life. Like when I learned how to fight, and the first time my mom did things, and when I beat her up, and when I realized I loved you, at 13." I stopped in my tracks. Freddie's face looked beat up. "You made me wait that long?" we laughed and laughed, only I stopped when I caught Spencer being the peeping tom he is.

Carly's POV

They have gone too far this time! I know I am the shy one, the one to disagree on doing stupid things, but hey, I was angry. I ripped the sleeves and pants off my suit too, and ran to Spencer. "Spence, we need to go back to our old house. See if any police even touched it. That would be our first clue, then we find fingerprints, and...you have any money?" Spencer handed me his wallet and credit card. "OK we will be back." I said, and I got Sam and Freddie, as we walked off to the nearest store. When we arrive to Kaples, we found outfits we liked. One for Fall and Winter, and one for Summer and Spring. Sam picked out a short black skirt with a tight red shirt and a black cap, and Freddie picked shorts and a gray tee. I picked blue short shorts and a red shirt. I had a black cap too. For Winter and Fall, I picked tight pants and a long sleeved kitten shirt with a wool cap. Sam picked baggy sweat pants that were gray, and a long sleeved black shirt with a wool cap. We both got boots, snow boots. Freddie got some too, along with long jeans, and a big sweatshirt and a long undershirt, along with a wool manly cap. We also got deodorant and lotion. Dove soap too. We planned on washing in the lake, and washing our clothes there too. We bought detergent and rope with strings. We had to use the card because he didn't have enough cash. We got Spencer some shorts and a tee, because he already had his winter clothes on. We got a maternity shirt and jacket, along with sweatpants. We also got her maternity tee and shorts with sandals. When we got home we went to the lake one by one, and then we changed into our new Winter clothes, Spencer's old ones washed. "OK, let's go. Make sure to put your hat's on!" I said. Sam, Freddie, Spencer and I went on. stayed behind because she was pregnant. We found Spencer's car and Freddie's in perfect condition. We threw a pebble on both and neither exploded, so we got in both. We drove down to our new house, and then we took the car's almost apart checking for chips, We found two, and destroyed them, so they couldn't track us. Spencer put the cars back together. We walked back to the house, and opened the door. "Oh my...god!" I screamed.


	18. Dead Friends

Chapter 18- Dead friends  
*OMG OK so I am SO sorry! I went on vacation to New Jersey and Delaware and had writers block so the story was canceled for a while but I am back! Please review! Thanks!*

Freddie's POV-

Sam ran over to the motionless Pete, her previous boyfriend and checked for a pulse.

"Call 911! He's still breathing!" Sam said.

"Wait!" Carly said. We all looked behind us and saw Carly, hands out, looking at the window.

"The cops, they're here! Hide!" she said. We looked outside, then scurried up the half burnt stairs and into the bathroom. We locked the door, using gloves, and sighed as we sat.

"What now?" Spencer said. He looked at Sam automatically, then back down. Sam looked away awkwardly, and I felt a little weird. What was going on there?

"We wait until they go upstairs, and then we leave through the balcony. Listen in and record on your phones to see if we can get any information." Carly said. We all whipped out our pear phones, and pushed record, listening in on the conversations of the stalked policemen.

"There have been so many murders Carl." a policeman said. Spencer sighed.

"Yeah, I have no clue who's doing it, there hasn't been any fingerprints, a clean kill. What happened here anyways? The house is charred but the body's not!" Carl said.

"Maybe, sir, someone burned the house and THEN killed him, he probably was a wonderer." a nervous man said.

"Are there any more bodies?" Carl asked.

"Not downstairs, but upstairs..." a man said. We heard multiple footsteps. We all hussled to the balcony, and ducked down, in hiding. We still recorded, we knew we needed the information for later.

"Clear!" Carl yelled. He stumped into the bathrrom, and we all laid against the walls. He looked out the window and down, unable to spot us.

"I'll be on the balcony." he yelled. We scrambled to behind the edge of ths stairs, as he smoked. He stepped back in, and they finished up and got more cops. We left from the balcony, and back to our boxed house.

Spencer is starting to make me feel weird, but it's flattering. It kinda makes my heart jump, but not in the way of love, almost like curiosity.

"OK, so let's listen to what we got so far, and then compare things. Try to find hidden sounds or messages. OK?" Spencer said. We all nodded, and i had to go the the poor bathroom I built. I went into the restroom, and used it. When I was washing my hands (purell) I found Spencer standing in the doorway. I pretended I didn't see him.

"Sorry about Pete Sam." he said, and walked in a little closer. My breath caught as suddenly he was right behind me. I tured around and he was way too close.

"Spencer..." I said, but his lips touched mine, a kiss I didn't like. I pushed him off.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but back off!" I said, and looked away to find Freddie standing there.

"Unbelievable." he said.

"Freddie wait.." I said. He shook his head.

"You did nothing, come on Princess. Wow Spencer, what's up?' Freddie said, and grabbed my hand as we were lead out the bathroom.

"What was that Sam?" Freddie asked, we were leaned up against the wall, Freddie satnding across from me.

"I don't know!" I said, shaking my head. "He..he was in the bathroom, apologizing about Pete. I said nothing, and then he was right next to me. I said Spencer to keep him away but he kissed me. Uhh...yuck much?" I said. Freddie hit the wall, causing a hole to rip right through.

"My Mom...she's pregnant!" Freddie said. Spencer walked out, and Freddie threw a punch, hitting Spencer in the abdomen, making him yepl. Carly and Wendy ran out, Wendy looked at Carly who looked at us.

"What's going on?" Carly asked, looking at her hurt brother and the steaming Freddie. I cried out a little in frustraion.

"Spencer kissed me outta nowhere, and Freddie got mad and punched him, he HAS a pregnant wife!" I yelled. Carly helped Spencer up, then slapped him.

"Spencer, how could you? Sam's like...18! Your 24! Your sick." Carly said, and grabbed Wendy, walking away. Spencer came up to us.

"You HAD to tell everyone didn't you?" he asked. I wiped away a tear.

"I don't need this Spencer, no one does. You have a wife and a baby on the way. Leave me alone." I said, and walked around him and down the hall to my room, which I shared with freddie. I looked at the uncomforting cardboard wallls, and cried out. Freddie walked in, and hugged me, grabbind my waist.

"Sam, ya know I love you." he said, and kissed my chek.

"Love you too." I said.

"Guys.." Carly said. We walked into Carly's small room, and listened to an eerie scraching noise in her cell phone.

"Now, if i play it back, and make it more clear.." she said, we heard slight voices.

"Get..rid..of...children...forever..redrum.." was all we could hear.

"Voices, a subliminal message sent through air radio waves from local centers!" Freddie said. "Skilled, but not good enough for us." he said. He took out his phone and made the message clear, then typed in a few words, before showing us a map and a red spot.

"The center they're transmitting from is 10 minutes away at the Seatlle WICKED radio center. Come on!" Freddie said. I looked at Spencer, and then back at Freddie. I of course got in his car. Spencer gave me a look, before we drove off onto the highway. I got a call on my cell, and Freddie looked over.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Sam, hey." T-Bo said.

"When did you get my number?" I asked.

"When Briggs gave it to me. Where are you?' he asked a little fakely. I shook my head, and Sam ended the call.

"They could have figured out where were headed, we need to take a little short-cut." Freddie said. "Hopefully they'll follow. Or at least just Carly and Wendy." he said. I sighed and stared out the window. Darnit.


	19. A little shortcut

Chapter 19- A little shortcut  
*Rate and review, like before the story is back up! Keep reading, and tell anyone else about this story! I am not getting a lot of reviews. I'll stop if reviews don't start coming in*

Freddie's POV-

I was still steamed at Spencer. What was he thinking? Kissing my girl. He's a...a...perv! Yeah I said it, a perv. Well, I said it in my head. Sam was staring out the window, sighing heavy, looking a little distressed. It worried me.

"You OK?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Don't be mad." she began. Why wouldn't I? "Don't be mad at Spencer. I am sure he did it under pressure, or he was confused. We've been through a lot and..." but I wouldn't let her continue.

"There's no excusing someone kissing their girlfriend. He can't be that distressed and confused, he likes you, and we all know it." I finished, sighing. Sam looked like a hurt puppy, then anger filled her face.

"Your right. No one needs drama right now anyways. We have people after us, and we need to stop them. They want all the kids? They're not gonna get 'em." she said, and looked back out the window, as I drove faster. Spencer sped up a little, and then I saw Carly taking out her cell. Sam's rang the next minute.

"Hey Carls." she said sadly. I couldn't hear what she was saying.

"We're taking a short-cut, T-Bo called and he sounded really awkward and un-T-Bo like so were gonna take a short-cut." Sam's eyes darted from place to place while she listened, and fixed her position.

"Alright, bye." she said, and shut her cell phone, clicking it off.

"Well?" I asked, curious.

"They just wanted to know what we were doing, Spencer realized it wasn't the right way. They're doing fine, you know, all that stuff." She put her cell back in her pocket, and looked in the passenger compartment. She took out a napkin and wrote down a number.

"Who's that?" I asked, looking over at the napkin then back at the road repeatedly.

"The number T-Bo called from, I recognized it wasn't the Groovy Smoothie number. Whoever it is just got busted." Sam said, and put it in her other pocket, both pockets now bulging out.

"Nice catch sweetie." I said, and she gave me a nice kiss on the cheek, her breath smelled of mint.

"OK, hold on." I said, and we sped through a path in the forest. Sam screamed and laughed, we were speeding, so was Spencer, and we rumbled and shook.

Carly's POV-

Spencer was going so fast, following Freddie and Sam. We were all laughing and screaming, besides Spencer who had been in a bad mood and had to focus anyways. It was stupid of him to kiss Sam anyways. Wendy grabbed my hand as we made a huge turn, as flying into my window, laughing. It felt like a roller-coaster ride, the best time i've had. I looked and saw many passing trees, but one tree looked particularly awkward. Almost like there was something hanging from it. Wendy's face straightened out, as she saw it to.

"Carly.." she said, as we shook to her side of the car. "That was a dead body." This time we were really screaming.

"You guys OK?" Spencer said.

"Yeah!" we said, and he sped up to catch up with Freddie. Suddenly Sam texted me.

"Did you guys see a dead body? Freddie and I saw one, or we thought!" he text said. Our eyes widened, and I texted back yeah. We didn't know if Spencer saw it though, so we left him outta the message. Sam and Freddie reached highway, and we did too about 2 seconds later.

"That, was AWESOME." Wendy said.

"Besides the dead body." Spencer and I said at the same time. We shared concerned faces, as we reached the station.

Sam's POV-

We reached the station, and Spencer pulled up besides us. My side of the car was facing Spencer, and he stared as Freddie turned off the car. I turned my head, and saw Spencer look away sadly.

"OK, come on, we'll go around back." Freddie said. Spencer, Carly, and Wendy followed us. We reached an open door, and it showed a lab, full of different embryos and equipment.

"It looks like their breeding different animals together to make mutant...things." Wendy said, and poked a tube. Big black eyes opened, and huge wings flew out in the huge tube, it showing a veiny tan skinny long body with over grown claws. It's mouth opened and it made a loud screech, showing even bigger fangs, and an ugly black throat. We all fell over, and screamed as it continued to screech. It closed it's mouth, it's wings closing, it's eyes shutting.

"OK, so apparently they're making powerful mutant weapons. Look over here!" I said. I saw a patch that said children.

"They're TEACHING these things to kill us!" Carly said, Wendy shaking her head in frustration. We saw a mechanical box, with the message playing. I put my gloves on with Freddie, and we made the message stop, then threw the gloves out.

"OK, let's see how they react now. Let's get outta here!" Spencer exclaimed, and we ran out and into the cars, zooming down the road. As always, the forest was the funnest part, and when we got back home, Spencer went to his wife, which was now 9 months pregnant.

"GET THE CAR READY! MINE! SHE'S IN LABOR!" We heard, and she came out sweating, breathing heavy.

"Where WERE you?" she screamed, and she climbed into the car, us both speeding to the Hospital.

The baby was a boy, she named him Kristopher Kulumbi Shay.

"Christopher Columbus Mom?" Freddie asked, giving her a weird look.

"We've been on quite an adventure, and so has this baby. Hi Kris." she said, as the Nurse handed her the baby. We all took different pics, and then the baby was taken off to be checked for diseases and malfunctions it might have.

"Love you Kris." I said, as the Nurse walked off.

"Can I talk to you Sam?" Spencer said. I looked at Freddie, and he kissed me, gave him a look, and walked off.

"Sorry." he said when we got in the hall.

"Nice 'talk' Spencer." I said smirking. He laughed.

"I liked you since you were 16, but then when you left I found , but who was I kidding?" Spencer said, and sighed. I took his hand, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, we may not date, but you are my father, so take that." I said. He smiled.

"Heh, I guess I have a little sister, a good friend, I hope, and a new daughter/son." he smiled.

"You do have a good friend." Freddie said, and smiled. They hugged.

"If you hurt my daughter..." Spencer joked, and we all laughed.

"Spencer..." said. We all walked in there.

"I heard that." she said. His face looked shocked.

"I am taking myself and our baby back to Seattle where we used to live." she said, and kissed him. "I love you, but our love isn't real." she said. "It was just a thing." she said, and kissed him again.

A tear rolled down my face, Freddie's too. They brought a wheelchair out, and she wheeled out the room and into the bathroom. She came out, and wheeled herself to the door, in her normal clothes.

"Love ya." she cried out, and rolled out the hospital. Her apartment was like 10 blocks away. Spencer breathed out, and hit the table.

"I never should have married her." he said, and walked out the room. Freddie and I hugged each other in comfort, and Wendy hugged Carly.

"Love you Freddie." I said, and kissed him, his breath smelling of mint. Carly and Wendy confided in each other, that made us all heart broken. It was probably the saddest scene ever.


	20. Move Back In

Chapter 20- Move back in

Carly's POV-

We moved back into my small apartment, Freddie going back to his Mom, things were becoming normal, although all of this never went away, the former family we had never left our minds. Spencer never talked to again. Sam decided to live with us, and still date Freddie. We did not give up on the Howard's, they STILL weren't going to kill all the kids, but and the baby were out of the occasion. Sam moved in as soon as she could, with the little she had and took the guest bed. It was kind of fun sharing a house with Sam.

Spencer's POV-

I was pretty depressed, and only went over to see my baby. I never said a word to , I always just passed her, and played with my baby, sometimes I looked over him. The gang and I still had to work on our awkward case. As for Wendy, she went back to her very worried Mom, and made up an excuse that got her in mucho trouble. We thanked her a ton. I was just sitting down now, we took a break from all the action. School opened again on Monday, and that's when we kept working.

Sam's POV-

I still loved Freddie, and living with Carly and Spencer was awesome. Their baby was cute, and I babysat a lot to get money. Freddie and I thought it was awkward between my Dad Spencer, and his Mom Melissa, but whatever. What they had was gone. We hung out everyday, the family we used to have lingering around in out minds, the awkward in the air. iCarly was run up again, and we got all our fans back.

Freddie's POV-

I still loved Sam, for sure. Even though it was awkward between Mom and former Dad, we still had fun doing iCarly, the webshow we loved, and hanging. Carly and I still acted like siblings, fighting now sometimes, and laughing. We grew closer, and the baby was a new addition to our crew. We loved the baby, and strangely enough, let it be on iCarly a lot more now. Carly got with Gibby one night, and said she had tons of fun. That's something new. Overall, it's been an adventure, and were going to relax. On Monday, it's all new. If I were to make a book out of that, I would call it the adventures of iSeddie, haha Sam and I so much. Life rocks.

*A SEQUEL COMING TO YOU SOON! DO NOT MISS IT! The adventures of iSeddie coming soon! Please read!*


End file.
